A conventional water container for children to carry, such as canteens, etc. generally has a threaded cap for engagement with a threaded top of the water container. This is not ideal, having the disadvantage that the cap must be screwed open to use, and screwed shut when not in use. Further, the cap is likely to be dropped or lost and the container nipple can become filthy.